


Wasserfälle

by Wintermeer



Series: Parallelwelten [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Deutsch | German, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Paradise, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer





	Wasserfälle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda/gifts).



Über dem nahen Waldrand, hinter dem felsige, moosgrüne Gesteinshänge emporragten, stieg gerade die Morgensonne auf, als Jim erwachte. Die leichte Brise, die noch gestern durch das grüne Tal gezogen war, hatte sich gelegt. Vögel rings um her begrüßten den neuen Sommertag mit euphorischen Gesängen und schon jetzt lag die Luft warm und schwer über den Wiesen.

Jim setzte sich im Gras auf und streckte genüsslich die Glieder, um die letzte Schläfrigkeit abzuschütteln. Dann sah er sich um und musste feststellen, dass sein geliebter Gefährte nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Verwundert stand er auf und hielt Ausschau, doch er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.  
Unweit plätscherte ein Bächlein stet vor sich hin und lud den Erdenmenschen ein, seinen Durst zu löschen.  
Über der Böschung kniend, trank er in vollen Zügen und spritzte sich anschließend etwas von dem kühlen Nass ins Gesicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Spock hingegangen sein mochte, doch das beunruhigte ihn keineswegs. Mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit wusste er, dass Spock ihn niemals verlassen würde und er mochte das bittersüße Gefühl, das immer, wenn Spock nicht in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe war, in ihm aufkeimte. Sehnsucht. Sie rann heiß und prickend durch sein Blut, durchströmte jeden Teil seines Körpers und ließ ihn wieder und wieder erkennen, welch großes Glück er hatte, hier sein zu dürfen. Am Leben zu sein und ganz dem anderen zu gehören, ohne sich selbst dabei zu verlieren.

Möglicherweise hatte der Vulkanier ihn nicht aufwecken wollen und war zu einem frühmorgendlichen Spaziergang aufgebrochen.  
Er putzte sich die Knie ab und lauschte seinem Instinkt, der ihm zuflüsterte, dem Bach stromaufwärts zu folgen. Vielleicht gab es in der Nähe eine Quelle oder etwas ähnliches, das Spock sich angesehen hatte. Seine Neugier war schier unersättlich und er fand jede noch so banale Kleinigkeit ungemein faszinierend. Manchmal kam es Jim vor, als sähe sein Freund die Welt mit den unschuldigen Augen eines Kindes. Immer wachsam und neugierig und darauf gefasst, etwas neues Aufregendes zu entdecken. Und genau das war eine der Eigenschaften, die er so an ihm liebte. Er schaffte es beinahe immer, ihn ebenfalls zu begeistern und seine Augen für die unberührte Schönheit ihrer Welt zu öffnen.

Das Flussbett wurde breiter, je näher er dem Waldrand kam. Das ruhige Dahinplätschern hatte sich inzwischen in ein stattliches Rauschen verwandelt; er musste der Quelle demnach ganz nah sein. Kleine Zweige knackten unter seinen Füssen, als er in den Schatten der ersten Bäume eintauchte. Hoch oben über ihm, in den Kronen, sah er Nester und kunterbunte Vögel, die ein und aus flogen. Doch er hielt nicht inne, denn die Sehnsucht nach seinem Gefährten brannte mit jedem Schritt heißer und heißer. Spock war hier, das konnte er deutlich spüren. Dann flachte das Flussbett ab und große abgerundete Steine wurden unter der glitzernden Wasseroberfläche sichtbar. Langfädige Wasseralgen und Farne zogen sich über sie und wiegten sich in der Strömung.  
Jim passierte mehrere dicht beieinander stehende Bäume mit großen knorrigen Wurzeln, die teilweise aus dem satten, dunklen Waldboden ragten und fand sich vor weiteren Gesteinsbrocken wieder, aus deren Felsspalten üppiges Grün wuchs. Er kletterte hinauf und schob die Zweige einiger letzter Büsche zur Seite, um die Quelle des Rauschens ausmachen zu können und er blieb, im Angesicht der Schönheit, die sich vor seinen Augen auftat, staunend stehen. 

Der Fluss hatte ihn zu einem kleinen Waldsee geführt, der umsäumt von immergrünen Sträuchern und Bäumen kristallblau und glasklar im morgendlichen Sonnenlicht glitzerte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Wassers erhob sich eine steile Felswand von deren Plateau aus schäumendes Wasser in schmalen Wasserstreifen herab rauschte und sich als weiße Gischt mit der Oberfläche des Sees vermischte. Jim trat über die größeren Findlinge hinweg, die an der Böschung im flachen Wasser lagen und erreichte den kleinen Strand, der sich ein paar Meter weiter links von ihm erstreckte. Dem Wasser zugewandt, erregte eine Bewegung bei den Wasserfällen seine Aufmerksamkeit. Spocks dunkler Schopf war ein paar Meter vor den Felsen aufgetaucht und schwamm direkt auf das herunter prasselnde Wasser zu.

Völlig fixiert ließ sich Jim auf dem hellen, sandigen Kies nieder und beobachtete das Geschehen. Der Vulkanier musste die Füße aufgestellt haben, denn er brach nun immer weiter durch die Wasseroberfläche. Sein nasser Körper funkelte wie mit Diamantstaub überzogen in der aufgehenden Sonne. Der See musste zu den Felsen hin abflachen, denn die letzten Meter watete er und seine Muskeln spannten sich unter dem Gegendruck des Wassers. Jim konnte sich des atemberaubenden Anblickes nicht entziehen. Wie gefesselt hingen seine Augen an Spock, der inzwischen nur noch bis zu den Oberschenkeln im Wasser stand. Vor ihm erhob sich die tosende, weiße Gischt und umspülte seinen makellosen Körper, als wollte sie ihn leidenschaftlich in die Arme nehmen. Sein schmaler Hintern war rund und perfekt und Jim konnte sich ein lustvolles Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Würde er sich jemals an diesem Geschöpf sattsehen? Er glaubte nicht daran. Sein Verlangen nach Spock schien übermächtig und absolut grenzenlos.

Der Vulkanier hatte sich indessen unter den Wasserfall gestellt und reckte das Gesicht gen Himmel. Er ließ sich das Gesicht von den herabstürzenden Fluten säubern und half mit seinen Händen nach. Unter der Haut auf seinem Rücken spannte sich jede Sehne und jeder Muskel. Das Wasser musste eiskalt sein. Jim streckte die Füße aus und Wellen schwappten ihm über die Zehen. Es war in der Tat eiskalt. Beeindruckt fragte er sich, wie sein Freund diese Temperatur aushielt, aber er war immer schon der Stärkere von ihnen beiden gewesen und deshalb wunderte ihn bei Spock eigentlich gar nichts.  
Völlig unbefangen wusch er sich von Kopf bis Fuß und drehte sich dann um, um den Rückweg anzutreten. Er erblickte Jim sofort am Stand und schaute einen Moment vollkommen überrascht drein. Dann jedoch schüttelte er lachend das nasse Haupt und glitt in die Fluten, um zurück zu schwimmen. Jim wollte aufstehen und ein Stück ins Wasser waten, um seinem Freund entgegen zu gehen, doch er spürte die harte Erregung, die längst von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte und zum ersten Mal war es ihm peinlich. Er zog die Knie enger an sich und schlang die Arme darum. Er hatte Spock nicht derart unsittlich begaffen wollen, doch hatte er sich dem magischen Szenario einfach nicht entziehen können.

Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er und erst als Spocks lange, rhythmische Schwimmzüge ganz nah waren – er hatte versucht, ihnen zu lauschen und sich ganz auf sie zu konzentrieren, um seine Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen - schlug Jim die Augen wieder auf. Das Feuer in ihm loderte immer noch, aber es spielte nun keine Rolle mehr. Sein Freund kam direkt auf ihn zu und sein Anblick war verstörend. Er besaß die erhabene Eleganz eines jungen Gottes. Das pechschwarze Haar lag klatschnass auf seiner Stirn und verdeckte halb die geraden Brauen. Wasser rann in Strömen seinen perlweißen Körper hinab und das dünne Vlies dunkler Haare auf seiner Brust funkelte nass in der Sonne. Spock war im diesem Augenblick nicht weniger als ein majestätischer Krieger, in dessen Angesicht jeder Gegner die Waffen fallen lassen würde, um dann ehrfürchtig vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen und um Gnade zu betteln. 

»Ich hatte versucht, dich zu wecken, aber du hast so tief und fest geschlafen, als wolltest du nie wieder aufwachen.« Spock rieb sich das Wasser von den kalten Armen. »Dann dachte ich, ich lass dich schlafen und seh‘ mir mal die Gegend an. Wie hast du mich gefunden?«

»Es gab nicht all zu viele Möglichkeiten, wo du hingegangen sein konntest, also bin ich dem Bach gefolgt und hier gelandet.« Jim konnte nicht anders, er hatte den unbändigen Drang, sich entschuldigen. »Tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich bemerkbar machen sollen, aber der Anblick hat mir wohl die Sprache verschlagen. Ich habe deine Privatsphäre nicht respektiert.«

Spock lachte und ergriff Jims ausgestreckte Hand. Der zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich herunter, so dass Spock über ihm kauerte. »Entschuldige dich nicht für so etwas. Alles was du siehst, gehört dir. Und was dir gehört, darfst du ansehen und anfassen, wann immer du willst.«

Jim grinste spitzbübisch und zog Spock ganz auf sich. »Ist das eine Einladung?«

»Durchaus möglich.«

Von seiner nassen Haut fielen kleine eiskalte Tropfen auf Jims warmen Körper. Sofort bildete sich darunter eine Gänsehaut. Er umfasste Spocks Hüften und presste seinen kalten Leib enger an sich, leckte die letzten Wasserperlen vom Hals des Vulkaniers.  
Wellen überspülten ihre Füße, die halb im Wasser lagen, schwappten über ihre Waden und Knie. Um sie herum erwachte gerade die Natur.  
Liebellenartige, langgliedrige Insekten kamen aus dem Schatten umliegenden Wälder, tanzten übers Wasser und ließen sich an den Gräsern am Ufer nieder, um sich von der Sonne wärmen zu lassen. Ihre netzartigen Flügel schillerten in unzähligen Regenbogenfarben. Hier und da begannen Frösche inbrünstig zu quaken. 

Spocks Augen blinzelten seinen Freund verlegen an, als er dessen Erregung unter sich spürte. Seine Lippen flüsterten sacht in Jims Ohr. »Willst du mit mir schlafen?«

Jim lächelte. »Heute nicht.«

Ein mintgrüner Schleier leuchtete auf den Wangen des Vulkaniers. Verwirrt hob er den Kopf, um seinen Freund anzusehen.

Der packte ihn an der Taille und rollte ihn herum, so dass er nun über ihm war. »Mir kam da gerade etwas anderes in den Sinn.«  
Feiner Sand rieselte von seinen Schultern, als er seinen Freund leidenschaftlich küsste. Seine Zunge drang sanft den Mund des anderen und tastete nach dessen Zunge. Spock stieß heißen Atem aus. Sie begannen ihr verzehrendes Spiel von Neuem und wie jedes Mal verloren sie sich ganz und gar darin. Wenn eine Ewigkeit existierte, dann genau hier und in diesem Moment. Nichts konnte ihnen diese Endlosigkeit nehmen. Nicht heute und nicht irgendwann.

»Heute geht es nur um dich.« Jim zwang sich, von Spocks Mund abzulassen und fuhr mit der Zunge über den noch kalten Hals seines Freundes. Letzte Wassertropfen schmolzen auf seiner heißen Zunge. Gierig fuhren seine Hände über die bebende Brust und über den Bauch, der sich schnell hob und senkte.  
Spock wusste, was Jim vorhatte und der grüne Schimmer auf seinen Wangen wurde noch deutlicher sichtbar. Er hielt sich an Jims braunem Haar fest, doch er ließ ihn gewähren. Sanft drückte der nun die Schenkel seines Liebsten auseinander und strich mit den Fingerkuppen über deren empfindsame Innenseiten. Seine Knie versanken ein Stück tiefer unter dem Gewicht im warmen Sand.  
Den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet, wisperte Spock etwas, doch Jim konnte es nicht verstehen. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut und sein tosendes Herz pumpte Adrenalin durch seine Venen.  
Jim wollte Spock den Verstand rauben und er wusste, dass das hier genau der richtige Weg war, doch er wollte ihn nicht quälen, in dem er es endlos hinaus zögerte, also tauchte er zwischen den blassen Schenkeln hinunter stülpte seine Lippen über das heiße, zarte Stück Fleisch. Spocks Kreuz bog sich wie eine Weidenrute. Mit der Zunge massierte Jim erst die empfindliche Spitze, bevor er die ganze Länge des schlanken Schaftes in seinen gierigen Mund aufnahm.  
Heißer Atem drang aus dem offenen Mund seines Freundes, als er begann, ihn rhythmisch mit den Lippen zu massieren. Der salzige Geschmack vernebelte ihm fast den Verstand, doch er zwang sich, bei Sinnen zu bleiben. Spocks Finger, die sich immer noch in Jims Haaren festkrallten, begannen nun, ihm den Rhythmus vorzugeben. Mit den freien Händen fuhr er auf Spocks Oberschenkeln und Knien entlang und stellte fest, dass der kalte Körper langsam wieder warm wurde.

Unter seinen Fingern pulsierte die Oberschenkelarterie des Vulkaniers. Er ließ die Finger darauf ruhen, um genau ausmachen zu können, wie viel Zeit er sich lassen konnte. Die raue Oberseite seiner Zunge rieb mit jeder Aufwärtsbewegung seines Mundes über das gespannte Fleisch. Spocks Puls beschleunigte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Bei jeder Abwärtsbewegung wiederum glitt die weiche Unterseite seiner Zunge an Spock herab und er jaulte atemlos.  
Dann griffen Spocks Finger fester um Jims Hinterkopf und er wusste, dass es an der Zeit war. Er entließ das seidige Fleisch aus seinem Mund und benetzte die Finger seiner rechten Hand. Wenn er ihn schon um den Verstand bringen würde, dann richtig. Er sah seinen Freund an, der den Kopf verlegen zur Seite gedreht hatte, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Jim überkam ein Grinsen. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, doch er bemühte sich, sanft und langsam vorzugehen. Behutsam beugte er sich wieder über ihn und nahm ihn in seinen Mund auf. Spocks Hände zerstrubbelten sein Haar. Sie zitterten.  
Erneut fing er an, ihn zu massieren, während seine Hand unter den Vulkanier glitt. Spock stieß einen grollenden Seufzer aus, als seine nassen Fingerkuppen ihn berührten. Sie passierten vorsichtig den engen Ring und gruben sich in die heiße Höhle. Jim wusste, wie sehr seinem Freund das zusetzte. Es bereitete ihm unendliche lustvolle Qualen und genau das hatte er beabsichtigt.

Spocks gesamter Körper begann nach einem weiteren Augenblick zu zittern. »Jim. Warte… Hör auf!« 

Doch Jim dachte nicht daran, ihn freizugeben. Ein letztes Mal nahm er ihn so tief in sich auf, wie er konnte, bewegte seine Finger so geschickt, wie es ihm nur möglich war und gab Spock damit endgültig den Rest. Bitteres Salz schoss heiß seine Kehle hinab und Spocks Finger rutschten zitternd Jims sandigen Nacken herunter. Jim wusste, dass Spock nicht wollte, dass er das tat, doch für ihn gehörte es einfach dazu. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Spocks Lebenssaft floss nur wegen ihm, für ihn, also warum sollte er ihn nicht haben wollen?  
Von den letzten krampfartigen Wellen geschüttelt, sackte sein vulkanischer Freund kraftlos auf dem Sand zusammen. Der Atem ging ihm schwer und er die geschlossenen Lider flatterten. Jim gab ihm einen Moment Zeit, bis er sich behutsam aus ihm zurück zog.  
Dann setzte er sich auf, um seinen Freund anzusehen. Spock lag da, selig schmunzelnd, mit grünen Flecken auf den vulkanischen Wangen und… Sein zufriedenes Lächeln erstarb.

»Spock?« Besorgt kroch er über ihn und fuhr mit dem Handrücken über dessen Oberlippe. »Du… blutest.«

Sein Freund öffnete die Augen und blickte erschrocken auf das rostgrüne, vulkanische Blut, das frisch über Jims Hand lief. Instinktiv wischte er sich mit den Fingern übers Gesicht. 

»Warte.« Jim hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. »Wir müssen das abwaschen und sehen, ob es aufgehört hat.« Er stand auf und zog Spock auf die zittrigen Füße. Arm in Arm wateten sie ein Stück ins Wasser und setzten sich dort nieder. Jim wusch sich die Hände und fing an, Spock das Blut vom Gesicht zu wischen. Nebelige grüne Blutsschwaden mischten sich mit dem glasklaren Wasser des Sees und wurden von den Wellen fortgespült.

»Tut es weh?«

Nachdenklich schüttelte Spock den Kopf. »Ich habe es gar nicht bemerkt.«

Jim runzelte die Stirn. »Es hat noch nicht aufgehört.« Plötzlich überkam ihn der unangenehme Gedanke, dass er vermutlich schuld daran trug. Er hatte Spocks Kreislauf derart in Wallung gebracht, ihn zum äußersten getrieben und damit vielleicht sogar seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel gesetzt.

Spock konnte in seinem Gesicht ablesen, was er dachte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. »Das ist nicht deine Schuld.« Liebevoll nahm er Jims Hand zwischen seine Finger und küsste zärtlich die Knöchel, über denen sich Jims Haut spannte. »Ich das niemals zuvor gehabt, es ist also wahrscheinlich nur Zufall. Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen.«

»Tue ich aber.« Nochmals wusch er mit seinen nassen Fingern behutsam das Blut von Spocks Gesicht. Der Schreck und das kalte Wasser hatten seine Erregung gänzlich abgekühlt und an dessen Stelle war jetzt Besorgnis getreten. Was sollte er tun, wenn Spock ernsthaft erkranken würde – wenn er ihn verlieren würde? Er wusste es nicht. Nur eines war ihm klar, er wollte und konnte nicht ohne ihn leben. Wenn Spock starb, bedeutete dies gleichermaßen seinen Tod. Und im gewissen Sinne spendete genau dieser Gedanke ihm Trost, denn es hieß, dass er niemals ohne ihn sein musste.

Der Blick des Vulkaniers verlor sich in der Ferne. Seine Augen wirkten mit einem Mal glasig und verträumt.

»Alles in Ordnung? Ist dir schwindelig?«

Doch er lächelte glücklich, auch wenn er erschöpft aussah. »Nur ein bisschen.«

»Ich glaube, es hat aufgehört.« Noch einmal unterzog Jim Spocks Nase einem prüfenden Blick. »Komm. Lass uns dort drüben unter den Bäumen ausruhen, bis die Mittagshitze vorüber ist.« Er nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er in der Früh gekommen war. »Vielleicht kannst du ein bisschen schlafen, damit sich dein Kreislauf wieder erholt.«

 

Über ihnen, in den Dächern der großen Bäume, zwitscherten Vögel unermüdlich vor sich hin. Jim saß auf dem moosbedeckten Waldboden, die Arme auf den angewinkelten Knien und schaute auf das hellblaue Wasser des Sees. Die kleinen Wellen, die vorhin noch an seinen Füßen geleckt hatten, schwappten immer noch leise plätschernd an den sandigen Stand, an dem sie gelegen hatten. Ab und an sprang ein Fisch auf dem Wasser, um sich einen fliegenden, sechsbeinigen Leckerbissen zu schnappen. Frösche sprangen raschelnd durch das hohe, fahnenartige Kraut und wärmten sich ihre fleckigen Rücken auf den Steinen, die in der Sonne lagen.  
Wie unglaublich friedlich es hier doch war. Und er und Spock lebten in diesem Paradies.  
Keiner von ihnen fragte sich nicht, wie sie hier her gelangt oder woher sie gekommen waren, denn es spielte keine Rolle. Sie waren zusammen und nur das zählte. Das war alles, was sie zum Leben brauchten. Einander. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Neben ihm lag Spock auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt im Gras, die Arme unter den Kopf geschoben und die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte nicht einschlafen können, aber er döste friedlich vor sich hin.

Jim legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und ließ sie darauf ruhen. Spocks Körper hatte inzwischen wieder seine gewohnte Temperatur angenommen. Sein Haar war getrocknet, doch es sah immer noch ein wenig zerzaust aus. Jim fiel wieder auf, dass es länger geworden sein musste. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und strich eine dunkle, leicht gelockte Strähne hinter das spitze Ohr. »Geht es dir gut?« 

Der Vulkanier nickte schmunzelnd, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Jims Berührungen taten ihm unendlich gut. Sie streichelten nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern ebenso seine Seele. Wie konnte es ihm also jemals schlecht gehen, wenn er bei ihm war. Nichts hatte für ihn wirklich eine Bedeutung, außer seinem geliebten Gefährten.  
Und so lange sie einander hatten, konnte ihnen nichts geschehen.

 

Den Rest des heißen Tages verbrachten an dem See im Wald, diesem kleinen Paradies, das nur ihnen gehörte. Sie badeten, dösten im Schatten, und schenkten einander Zärtlichkeiten, ohne sich dabei über das Gestern oder das Morgen Gedanken zu machen.

*


End file.
